Oracle Files: Conner Kent 3
Characters * Superboy * Supergirl * Superman * Brainiac Location * Metropolis, DE VOX Archive * Brainiac: gasping Your struggling is without purpose, child. Even Kryptonians need to breathe... No worries, Kal-El, after one crushes the last bit of life from the husk that once was Supergirl, I shall see to your extermination as well. Until then, do your best to enjoy that red sun radiation coursing through your body. * Superman: grunt Leave my daughter alone! Your fight is with me, Brainiac. * Brainiac: Daughter? So you have a parental attachment to this one? Most interesting... Then her death shall be all the more painful for you to watch... This is interesting. One's scans of the female specimen indicate she is not full Kryptonian... Has the "Last Son of Krypton" propagated with an inferior species? Human, perhaps? * Supergirl: coughing D- ... Dad... H- ... Help! * Superman: grunt, heavy breathing Brainiac! I will kill you !breathing, shuffling * Brainiac: Commendable, but futile. Conserve your strength... blast, yell, thud This is too easy. is this is how the House of El ends? Jor-El would be disappointed. * Superman: coughing You know nothing of my father, Brainiac. * Brainiac: I have knowledge of the entirely of Krypton's recorded history... even the Personal Journals of House El. Perhaps you would like to hear an excerpt? "I have been researching the sapient species of Earth... Humans. Though they may resemble us in outward appearance, I am afraid the resemblance ends th-" * Superboy: of air, feet landing on ground, punch landing on metal, metal rendering, relieved gasp, deep breathing Do you ever shut up? * Brainiac: Ah, the one called Kon-El. Humanity's poor facsimile of Kryptonian. * Superboy: Yeah? Well, you can call me Superboy! Hey sis... You okay? Looked like you could use a hand... Here you go. object dropping on ground * Supergirl: breaths, chuckles Thanks for the assist , bro. Be careful, his other arm has some sorta plasma cannon that stings like Kryptonite. * Superboy: I guess I'll just have to rip that arm off, too! * Superman: No! He's mine... footsteps hanks for the help, Kon... but I need you to get you and your sister to safety. * Superboy: And leave you here alone and wounded? Ha! Not a chance. * Superman: Don't argue... Just do it! grunt, rush of air Brainiac, you're so dedicated to the pursuit of knowledge, right? I'm about to school you in basic parenting. * Brainiac: Afraid one already learned that lesson early on, Kal-El, when high-minded parents launched their progeny into space in defiance of the inevitable. * Superman: In defiance of you, you mean. * Brainiac: I AM THE INEVITABLE! As is the destruction of your species! Trivia and Notes * Brainiac acts as if he doesn't know Mia, but he does know her very well as seen in Oracle Files: Mia Kent 3. * Debut of Brainiac. Links and References * Oracle Files: Conner Kent (3/3) Category:Oracle Files Category:Conner Kent/Appearances Category:Mia Kent/Appearances Category:Clark Kent/Appearances Category:Brainiac/Appearances Category:House of El/Appearances Category:Metropolis/Appearances